Game Changer
Game Changer is a Red vs. Blue PSA that was designed to advertise "Ricochet", a gametype featured in Halo 4. It was first presented at RTX 2013 and its livestream. Characters *The Commissioner *The Rookie *Stu Stuman (Voice Only) Plot The Commissioner arrives to greet "Rookie". The Rookie claims that he hasn't been a rookie in four years. The Commissioner then informs Rookie that the Grifball League is going to change, because things have gotten stale after Team Slipspace, the former worst team in the League, wins every match they play. The changes include new uniforms, new maps, and a new game called "Ricochet‎". The Commissioner then plays a VHS to explain the rules for Ricochet. When Rookie asks why he used VHS, the Commissioner claims he did it to save himself money. After the video ends, the Commissioner informs Rookie that he cancelled the League's life insurance policy to pay for all the new prizes. The Commissioner wishes Rookie "good luck" with the match, and then Rookie gets quickly injured in a Ricochet match. Transcript Fade in to the interior of a room. A red soldier is seen inside. The Commissioner appraoches him. Universal Grifball League of America Headquarters Commissioner: Hellooooo! Great game today, Rookie! Rookie: Thanks, but I haven't been a rookie in four years. Commissioner: Right you are! League MVP and two championships; Team Slipspace sure has come a long way since your first year! Rookie: Yep. Things are finally lookin' up! Commissioner: That's the problem. Rookie: What? Commissioner: Things are stale now that the worst team in the league wins every match. It's too predictable! So we're mixin' things up! Rookie: I don't get you. Commissioner: How would you like some new uniforms? Rookie: Oh. Yeah! That actually sounds really nice. Commissioner: And all new maps created by the very best community cartographers? Rookie: (chuckles) That would mix things up. Sure! Commissioner: And wouldn't it be swell if we made you play an entirely different game than the one you're used to? Rookie: I...what? Commissioner: That's right! We're changing the rules. Rookie: Which ones? Commissioner: Quite a lot actually. So that's why I made this video! The Commissioner runs towards a VHS player and begins a video. The Rookie walks beside him. Rookie: You, recorded on VHS? Commissioner: Spared every expense. To save money...for me! Rookie: Of course you did. Commissioner: Wow, my new Gold-ray player looks amazing compared to this! Rookie: Don't you mean, Blu-ray player? Commissioner: (laughs) Ha ha! No, that's what poor people use. The VHS tape begins playing. The video depicts Halo 4's new gametype, Ricochet. Narrated by Stu Stuman. Stu Stuman: (voice only) Ricochet is the new five-on-five gametype for Halo 4. Players will compete to gain possession of the ball at the beginning of each round. But that's only the start of things! Once a team moves to offense, they'll have to run, and pass their way, to the opposing team's goal. Then they've got two options: throw the ball into the goal to score, or run it in to score big! Want to create a map for Ricochet? Certain Affinity is holding a contest to find the best Ricochet cartographers in the community. Six finalists will get their maps into a Halo 4 playlist! The winners will receive prizes, the adoration of their peers, and a chance at immortality! Commissioner: (voice only) Immortality pending label approval. Adoration not guaranteed! Stu Stuman: (voice only) Visit HaloWaypoint.com for more detials on the contest! The video ends. Cut back to the Commissioner and the Rookie. Commissioner: So, whaddya think? Rookie: I think I should check the status of my League Life Insurance policy. Commissioner: No need! Rookie: Oh god, don't say it. Commissioner: I cancelled the league's life insurance policy to pay for the awesome contest prizes. Rookie: Right. Commissioner: Well, I should really be going. The match is about to begin. Rookie: The match? Commissioner: Good luck out there, Rookie! The Commissioner leaves. Cut to the Rookie, right in the middle of a Ricochet match, ball in hand. Commissioner: (voice only) You're gonna need it. Rookie: ...Oh, son of a bi-! The Rookie is shot by a rocket launcher. Cut to black. Certain Affinity. Ricochet Forge Contest. Visit HaloWaypoint.com to Enter. Stu Stuman: (voice over) To enter the Ricochet Forge Contest, and look for more information on contest rules, guidelines, and prizes, visit HaloWaypoint.com. Maps will be judged by Certain Affinity, so they better be good. This is Stu Stuman, sigining off! Trivia *Game Changer takes place four years after the events of Team Slipspace: An Epic Grifball Saga. *The "''son of a bi-''" running gag returns in this PSA. Video Category:Episodes Category:PSAs